girl, you got me trippin'
by ILiveForHerOnly
Summary: What happens when Marissa and Alex cant forget each other since they met that night at the Bait Shop? Please R&R dont like?DONT READ Simple" x
1. Your Smile

A/U – please R&R I will work better knowing people are reading my story (:

Marissa was walking out of her house on her way to the bait shop. She was meeting her best friend summer and her boyfriend Seth.

Before Seth and summer got together Seth was with a girl that apparently left him for her best friend, Marissa was kind of conscious about meeting this girl but without really realising it she got dressed up in her best cloths not thinking properly why she was doing this it was only Summer and Seth.

She left the house at 7PM and made her way to grab a taxi she didn't know how much she was planning on drinking so a taxi was the safest way.

She arrived at the bait shop around 7.20PM.

As soon as Marissa walked in she saw Summer and Seth sitting at the bar talking to a girl. Marissa slowly walked up to Summer and sat next to her smiling to them both and saying hi. Summer turned and hugged her best friend, "the usual?" she asked when she let go of the brunette. "Yeah sure" Marissa replied, smiling towards the bartender.

Alex was slightly stunned by this girl and couldn't help but stare at her when she was pouring her drink. She didn't really realise she was so obvious until Seth snapped his fingers in front of her face. She turned around, blushing slightly.

Summer leaned over towards Marissa and whispered in her ear "a little heads up,

Alex prefers girls to boys". Marissa nodded and took it in word by word before it sunk in why Alex was staring. Alex passed Marissa her drink as she placed it into

Marissa's hand Marissa looked her in the eye and froze for what seemed an eternity, but only appeared as a couple of seconds before saying Thanks and looking away before she got lost in the soft blue eyes of the blonde again.

A lot of talking between Seth and Alex caused Summer and Marissa to walk away and stand on the edge of the dance floor, before sitting on a sofa that had just become free after a couple of other girls moved to get more drinks. Marissa turned the opposite way of her best friend before Summer tapped her and made her jump before turning around to face Summer, "I saw the way you looked at Alex at the bar Marissa" Summer blurted out with a small smirk creeping up on her face.

Marissa tried not to react any different than she normally would with her best friend. 'I don't know what your on about Sum' As casual as she tried to sound it came out as a "I hope it goes further" kind of voice, Summer noticed immediately if it was something Summer always knew when Marissa felt something for someone, and it hadn't been since she first met Ryan that she looked at someone so deep like she had Alex. In Marissa's mind was Alex, Alex and well more Alex, Marissa was thinking about her soft blue eyes looking into her like they had none each other for a lot longer than an hour. Marissa turned away from Summer again so she didn't notice how much of a day dreamy mood she was in ever since she walked away from the bar. She looked over towards where Seth was sitting when she had walked away with Summer,

She saw Seth say something that made the blonde smile. Marissa froze looking at that smile it made her feel things she had never felt before she didn't get how within an hour you can feel this good towards someone. She knew she had to see her again,

Alex's smile was bloody gorgeous to her and she had a something about her like a glow only Marissa could see and it gave a tinkling feeling in Marissa's head.

This wouldn't be the last time they saw each other, Marissa was going to make sure of that. Little did she know that Alex had the same thought going through her mind, because Marissa's smile made Alex loose herself in thoughts of her.


	2. an old favorite

R&R Please (:

Marissa turned around with a bit of a headache but it was expected after how many drinks she had last night lucky enough she hadn't had to many that she couldn't remember anything from last night. Her first thought was the blue eyes, looking at her, this made her smile which was new for Marissa Cooper who is usually not a morning person especially after a night out.

She switched her radio on searching through the stations looking for a song she liked when she finally found one of her old favourites.

I can't get your smile out of my mind

I think about your eyes all the time

You're beautiful but you don't even try

Modesty is just so hard to find

Now I'm speechless, over the edge

I'm just breathless

I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again

Hopeless, head over heels in the moment

I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again

The words went around her head so many times she lost count, every word in that song reminded her so much of everything she felt for Alex this morning.

She decided to get up and out of bed to get a shower. Today she was going to Seth's to get her number, she just knew she had to see her again it was driving her crazy already.

By the time she was ready it was 1PM she knew Seth would be up but just hoping he hadn't gone to see Summer yet. She got in her car and drove to the Cohens by 1.30PM and was lucky to find Seth just about to head off to Summer's.

"Seth!" Marissa shouted from her car quite loudly making Seth jump a little, he turned and started walking towards her car. "Hey bit early to see you isn't it?" he said with a small laugh afterwards, "haha very funny Seth, but actually I need you for something" She replied putting on a sweet smile, this would make Seth do anything she wanted and Seth knew that. "and what would that be Marissa?" he said back rolling his eyes. "Well you know last night yeah?" she started, Seth just nodded beginning to think where this was going, "Well I was wondering if I could get Alex's number I need to speak to her about something" she said trying to sound casual without smiling at the sound of her name. Seth knew this was coming and started to smirk knowing Marissa would come round to get her number some day very soon. He got his mobile out of his jeans pocket and went down his numbers until falling onto Alex's mobile number, he turned the phone so Marissa could see and she copied it into her phone before turning back to Seth and offering him a lift to Summer's, he took her up on the offer and they started onto Summer's house.

When they got there Summer was waiting outside for Seth when she saw Marissa's car pull up and seeing Seth sat beside Marissa, "Hey guys" she said as she walking over to them. They both said hey back and Marissa offered her and Seth a lift towards the Beach where they where going for the day. When she had dropped them off she pulled around the corner before looking at her phone at Alex's number, her finger hovering over the dial button, before she pressed it and put the phone to her ear. She took a deep breathe and then she heard a voice in the phone say "Hello?" Marissa didn't know what she was going to say to start with but she just went with what she thought first. "Hey Alex its Marissa" she said she knew she sounded nervous but tried to push that to the back of her mind for a little while, "oh hey Marissa whats up?" Alex said back noticing she was nervous but found it some how cute.

Marissa finally got the courage to ask her something that she needed to, "would you want to meet up in an hour take a walk on the beach or something?" she asked as she closed her eyes pleading for the answer she wanted, "sounds fun ill meet you at the life guard stand is that ok? Alex said through the phone. Marissa sat up very quikly and hurridly said that's perfect before saying bye and driving to get changed before meeting Alex again.

She couldn't wait to see the blonde again.


	3. Jelousy

Remember your reviews make me work faster (:

Marissa stepped out of her car and walked to the life guard stand, she was shaking so much but she had a smile on her face that said it all. Alex was walking towards Marissa and saw her smile and it made her laugh and think how happy she seems, Marissa turned around when she heard footsteps behind her and she saw Alex stood there and she just smiled she couldn't get any words out. "Hey" was all she could manage to say, "Hey at you to" Alex replied trying not make her self look stupid with some geeky smile on her face.

They both started to walk onto the beach and strolled to walk along side the gently crashing waves it was getting towards 4PM when the beach started clearing a little. They had been talking about everything that came to there mind there biggest conversation was relationships and Marissa had mentioned everything about Ryan and how that worked out while Alex told Marissa her on and off relationship with Jodie, Marissa felt slightly jealous when Alex was telling her.

By the time they reached some rocks at the other side of the beach it was 5PM and as it was winter it had started to get dark slightly, Marissa jumped up to sit on the rocks and smiled down at Alex and Alex looked up thinking of a plan to scare her slightly, she smirked a little but managed to cover it up before Marissa stopped looking out to sea and looking at her. Alex reached up as soon as she looked over Alex's head to see who was on the beach still, she pulled Marissa feet making her scream very loudly and landing straight onto Alex, this wasn't part of her plan but she didn't mind where as Marissa blushed a lot and Alex found it very cute. Alex looked up into Marissa's eyes and Marissa looked down at her, she smiled. Her hands where keeping her up from falling onto Alex any more but the sand was beginning to slide from under her hands and she suddenly fell even further, they both started laughing and Marissa began to get up but before she could get fully to her feet, Alex pulled her down and crashed her lips against Marissa's. Marissa didn't see this coming but didn't have any problem about it, she just kissed Alex back, softly before parting so there lips where just grazing together. Marissa stood up, putting her hand out for Alex to help her up, Alex didn't let go of Marissa so soon when she was stood up. Marissa felt so much for that moment that she never felt with Ryan.

They started walking back towards the car park where they both had parked, Nothing was said while they walked but nothing needed to be said to know they both really felt something for each other, it wasn't like this for Alex Kelly to fall so deep but she liked the way it felt, but as for Marissa she was knew to liking girls although it hadn't stopped her in the past thinking in different ways towards girls except Summer, she'd never see Summer in that way no matter what.

When they reached the car park Alex went towards Marissa's car instead of her own so she could say goodbye before heading off to the club.

"So ill see you another time then?" Alex finally spoke after that long walk on the beach in silent, although the silence wasn't the awkward kind as it usually would be, "yeah that would be great" Marissa smiled as she said this, thinking about when she will next see the blonde. Marissa turned to get into her car before Alex put her hand on Marissa's shoulder, making her turn around to face her before being faced with Alex's lips again, this time not as soft as it was on the beach, Marissa deepened the kiss very quickly before Alex pushed slightly on Marissa making her fall onto her car door without making a sound. No one was around to watch this and that's what made it become more deepened quickly.

As soon as air was becoming a big issue to them both they pulled away from each other before Alex smiled and walked away towards her car leaving Marissa frozen in the same place she was left. She was a lot stunned but even more happy, she got into her car and drove out of the parking lot and off home, No one was in until next month, Caleb and Julie had gone on a big cruise a week ago leaving Marissa on her own for a month, Marissa didn't mind, meant she could have any friends over and any parties she happened to throw, like the big one that she and Summer was planning since the minute they left the house. Marissa walked into her house before going upstairs and collapsing onto her bed with a big smile on her face, she was tired out from the sea air and it wasn't long before she climbed into bed and fell asleep almost straight away.


	4. short memories

READ

REVIEW

SIMPLE"]

Marissa rolled over onto her side to check her clock on her dressing table, it read 11AM she must have been tired she usually gets up around half 9 so she can sort out what she's doing in the day. Today she laid there in bed and remembered every minute of last night, the kiss she smiled at the very memory of this she remembered how Alex taste, or soft her lips were. She already missed this even though it had been just over 12 hours since she actually kissed her.

She grabbed her phone only to find a text message on there she didn't bother looking at the person who sent it, she already knew it would be from Summer. She read the words over and over again they seemed very out of Summer's usual texts, the line that stood out the most was I miss you already, by that she knew who had sent it, a smile spread across her face immediately as she reassured herself it was who she was hoping.

The end showed a letter A with an x at the end that reassured her completely it was a text from Alex. She sat up and started to reply she pressed buttons and spelt out "I miss you to last night was fun when should we meet up next? M x" and she closed her phone and go up to get a shower just before she managed to step out of her bed, her phone rang thinking again it was summer the voice on the end told her different. "Hey Marissa its Alex, hope you don't mind me calling you" This voice said, "Not at all" Marissa replied already laying on her bed in the happiest mood she's been in first thing in the morning. They spoke about so much for just over a good hour until Alex said "So how about a day at the beach?" Marissa sat up almost straight away, "Sounds great, meet at the life guard post in lets say an hour?" She replied maybe a little too quickly as she got up to go get a shower. Alex had agreed to that and the phone call was ended after an Hour and 20 minutes. Marissa jumped into the shower letting the hot water run down her body while she had an imaginary cat walk to see what she would wear, she had to look amazing, her best bikini and shorts, her top would be her white strapless top and she'd put a towel in the back and some sun cream so she cant get burned she didn't want to look stupid with sun burn on her shoulders.

After half an hour she was just putting her shorts on. She had her blue bikini on with flower pattern on one side; it was her favourite and looked the best on her, with her cream shorts and white top. She set off in her car to get there a little earlier so she could be ready and try to carm her nervous system down a little bit before Alex appeared. When she reached the Life Guard post it was 5 minutes before the time said to meet and Alex was already there waiting for Marissa to turn up. Marissa panicked all of a sudden and walked round the corner to the post slowly thinking of how to greet her. As she turned Alex was turning around so her back was to Marissa, Marissa found this as a great opportunity to scare Alex as she had to her on the beach last night. She crept up behind her and put her hands on Alex's waist making Alex turn suddenly to face Marissa, she stared at Marissa as she laughed at Alex's reaction before Smiling and saying Hello. Marissa smiled at Alex before stepping closer towards her then Alex took the first move and kissed Marissa. Marissa didn't care who was watching her at this moment she just stepped so there bodies where pushing together. She smiled into the kiss and Alex felt this making her smile as well. They both pulled away as they made there way down to the beach without saying a word. They set there towels down and put there bags on the end of them and Marissa Laid onto her towel while Alex couldn't keep her eyes off Marissa undoing her top and putting it in her bag along with her shorts. Alex took her top off just as Marissa opened her eyes to see what Alex was actually doing before seeing something she only dreamt off last night. Her eyes where all over her just as Alex got the top off she took her shorts off and Marissa turned away trying not to make it to obvious she was staring at her. It was going to be a long day; a day they both knew would be full of surprises and great fun.


End file.
